Hope On The Rocks/Issue 43
This is Issue 43 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Relictus". This issue is Miles- centric. 405, Relictus My father worked as accountant at a company selling DVD cases. Sounds boring, I know, and it probably was. He always talked about how he could get a better job. His name was Jerry. I miss him. We’d often go out working on an old car, that he would give me once it was done. I loved doing this with him. My mother and I had a bit more strict relationship. Not a bad one, just not great. She never liked how I look. She’s that kind of person, who wants everything to be just perfect. My father would tell her everyday ‘Karen, you don’t choose how you look’, followed by a kiss. Don’t get me wrong. I miss my mother as well. A lot, actually. My family now consists of 9 people. I like everyone of them, some more than others of course. I never had a full conversation with Kerri. She doesn’t talk much, actually. “Think they’ll be home today?” Texas mutters. He and I are on watch this afternoon. The sun is covered by clouds, making it not too hot, not too cold. “I hope so.” I just say. I hate living in this factory. We’ve been here for almost a week now, I just want to move on, find somewhere safe. Texas and I lived together at Rogersville. I consider him a friend, just like I consider the others my friends. I’d say Texas and I are pretty close. “How’s it with you and Lia?” Texas asks after a few moments of silence. “Fine. Can’t complain.” I say. “She’s worried about Nick.” “Of course, understandable.” Texas mutters, leaning up a metal box. From this roof, we can see at least a mile of the road in each direction. I look around. Forrest, fields, a lake. Nothing interesting. “What do ya think of Kerri?” Texas suddenly asks, also looking around. I look at him, but he avoids eye contact. “She’s nice, I guess. I haven’t really talked much with her.” I say, knowing where this is going. “Yea, she is nice.” Texas says. “You’ve talked to her?” I ask, still looking at him. “Of course, we live together.” He says with a weak smile. “I just think... while her options are limited, she still has enough to pick a better man.” “Don’t be like that. You’re really nice, Tex.” I say, encouraging him. Texas smiles, now looking at me. “Women tend to use the dirty tooth pick. You’ll learn that, Miles.” Wondering about these words, I have been replaced on the shift by Peter. He is a nice enough guy, though he hasn’t said much since being kicked out of Rogersville. My guess would be that he is embarrassed about being a part of a prostitution deal. Axel isn’t. He hasn’t been quiet at all. He’s talking all the time. Probably his way of coping with being kicked out of his home. I am currently sitting with Lia in an office. She’s sitting on a chair, I’m on the desk. “I’m worried, Miles.” Lia says. “Why aren’t my dad back yet?” “They’ve only been gone for a few hours, Lia. Don’t worry.” I say, but honestly, they would have send someone back if they had found a military base. I must admit, that I’m worried too, but I can’t tell Lia that. “What if they don’t return? That’s not only my father. Chad, William, Ridley.” Lia says, in a worried tone. “Stop it.” I just say. “No, think about it. What would we do without them? Who could lead this group then? You? Peter? Axel? Tex?” “Lia, stop.” “Miles, if they don’t return, we are going to die.” She says, tears in her eyes. I know that she’s only worried for her dad. Of course she has a relationship to Chad, William and Ridley, but it’s her father. You can’t compare to that. I get over to her, and lay my arms on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes. She’s not looking at me. “Lia.” I say. “Look at me.” She moves her eyes, looking me in the eyes. “They’re fine. All of them.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Lia Camper *Texas Starr Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues